Dobry
by Isabel-Cora-Spring
Summary: Welcome to Dobry; Dalton's sister school. you've probably never heard of us, but we're here. we've been through a couple of rough spots, but we pulled through. the question is, can we do it again? CP Coulter's Dalton!Verse
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Isabel here, I'm going to be posting most of our work. Dobry is based of of Dalton by CP Coulter (really you should go read that first, otherwise none of this will make sense). We wanted to do a more girlish thing based off of Dalton's sister school, Dobry. So here you have it, Dobry hall :) We each made an OC and a POV, this uses a lot of our own OC's along with some that CP created. _

_We're not awesome enough to own Glee or Dalton_

_We're still pretty awesome though XD_

* * *

_**Cecile**_

"Its Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Everybody looking forward to the weekend, week—

I smack my iPod, even though I know it's no use. The stupid voice continues to sing. Lifting my head, I put it on snooze. Maybe Casey will let me sleep for a couple more minutes.

"Cecile, there has got to be another song that wakes you up besides that one. I don't need to hear that girl's wretched auto tuned voice any more than I already have." Casey growled from the bathroom.

"It's the only song that works. I've tried Party Rock Anthem, and The Edge of Glory. Apparently I wake up to bad music." I grumble, throwing over the covers and stretching. It takes me seconds to start my usual morning routine.

I hop out of bed and pull a freshly washed uniform out of my drawer, and slip it on quickly. One slightly unbuttoned white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, one blue plaid skirt, one pair of fresh white socks, and a pair of silver hoop earrings with blue stars in the middle.

Casey is hogging the bathroom as usual, so I use the full sized mirror on the back of our door. I put on some black eyeliner, a bit of mascara, light touch of silver eye shadow, and cherry chapstick.

Then, I open my wardrobe. I don't put my clothes on the hanger, that's where Casey puts hers. Instead, the bottom shelves are lined with shoes. They're my number one weakness; I will never wear the same pair of shoes in the same week. I have at least fourteen in the closet just in case; and they're all numbered.

I pick out a pair of double tounged black converse high tops. Then, I double-check myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair isn't ever messy, but I decide that I do need to re brush it just in case; the blonde streaks get messy really easily. Casey still isn't done in the bathroom as usual, so I do my finishing touches in the full-length mirror.

Fixing my hair I add a blue key necklace, along with some of my favorite silver engraved bracelets: one that says '_Finnick? Maybe some pants?_' and one that says_ '__You've got about as much charm as a dead slug.'_

On my other wrist, I slip on a couple of larger, rubber bracelets. The first one reads 'Shark Bait HOO HA HA' and another that says 'Save a tree, eat a beaver'. Besides shoes, I would say that accessories are my favorite way of expressing myself. That doesn't mean I have a bad sense of style, in fact, I love shopping all together, but I'm just more into shoes and accessories. Luckily, Dobry doesn't have too strong restrictions for either one.

Grabbing my bag off the coat rack, I make sure that I've done all my homework. Dobry has the stupid regulation that all homework is collected after breakfast—forgetting to do yours means that you have thirty minutes to either copy or finish. As for me, well, my stepbrother is in Stuart at Dalton, so you can imagine what I have to do.

Luckily, Prima girls aren't as academically tight as Stuart; we're more like Dobry's Windsor. We don't have anything relatively Stuart either; Royale is more of a Hanover.

I leave the dorm after re checking my clothes and makeup. The kitchen's already steaming, the smells of burned toast and coffee fill my nose. Grabbing my own cup, I head to an open seat in the common room and grab a spare bagel off the coffee table and I'm about to take a sip of my coffee when I remember. I haven't put cinnamon in it.

Picking myself back up, I head back to the kitchen and throw some cinnamon in the coffee maker. When it's ready, I dump in a bunch of cream and sugar cubes and top it with whipped cream. After years of drinking coffee, I think I like it better sweet. Sitting back down, I take a bite out of my bagel.

"Cecile, why did you put cinnamon in the coffee maker?" Leslie shrieks. "I thought I told you not to!"

"Funny thing is, Leslie, you weren't there to stop me. If you want me to stop, get Hope to tell me." I shout back, knowing I've won. Prima loves my cinnamon coffee. Well, except for Leslie, but she's a crazy clingy psychopathic person. I don't think she counts. Last time I came back from a trip to Dalton, she demanded if I had seen Charlie. When I said yes, she started screaming at me for a full hour.

I late informed Charlie that dating her had been the worst mistake of his life—and believe me, Charlie's done some stupid things. Of course, I have to blame Justin a bit for letting him do any of those things. The two are insane, not that I'm any different. In sophomore year, I set fire to the chemistry lab. That was a total accident though; I'm terrified of open flames.

"Did we have French homework?" asked Mika, sitting down across from me. I guess you could say that Mika's a very, very distant cousin of mine. We're still great friends though.

"Don't we every night? Page 183."

"Right. Good, I though I did the wrong page." Mika sat down beside me, sipping some of her coffee. Okay, fine. The only way prima is anything like Stuart is the coffee. We love coffee. I look through my truckload of books in my bag: French, Calculus, my English and history notebooks, my Physics lab book, two sketchbooks for art, and a pack of blank paper.

Mika has a similar schedule, but she doesn't take art, and we have different English classes. I'm guessing that's because I hate English and suck at it. Mika, on the other hand, loves writing. Not me, I'm more of a drawing person.

* * *

I head out the dorm as soon as possible, eating my bagel on my way to class. By the time I make it to my first class, it's gone, along with my cinnamon coffee. Sitting down my first seat, I open up my book and start listing the things off the board and doing the assignments. This is what I usually do—I do the agenda off of the board, and sit back for the rest of the class.

Professor Lancôme is my first teacher. She's all right, and doesn't mind when I work ahead. Most of my other teachers don't like it, but they don't say anything. Now Professor Charmaine expects me to keep in pace with the class. Stupid calculus. Everyone acts like it's so tough, but it's not. It's actually really easy if you _try_. The problem is that my class is super stupid. I mean, Mika's smart, Casey tries really hard, Lucy's almost as smart as me, and Sadie's okay, I guess, but other than that, they're dumb as a bag of hair.

I mean literally. I've quizzed them, and neither got any questions right. So the day rushes by as usual, but it's during lunch that it actually starts. So as usual, I'm headed out with a bagged lunch (containing a sandwich, two cans of Dr. Pepper and a bag of pretzels) to Dalton's campus. The thing about Dobry is that it was formed after Dalton, so our library is a lot smaller, and out resources aren't that good. I usually head out there during my second lunch and after school, because Dobry itself is too uptight. Besides, those Windsor boys always loosen me up a bit. I know most of them pretty well, especially Max, my brother.

It's always quiet in the library, Ms. Abernathy's probably out running some errands. So, I sneak out my iPod and blast 'Glad you Came' by the Wanted at full volume. It's a great song, though I like how people interpret it on YouTube. Smiling and humming along, I don't even notice that someone's watching me.

When the song ends, Ms. Abernathy is scolding me again. She and I don't really get along very well; I like loud music, she likes quiet libraries. There's a big difference there. I sigh, pulling out my ear buds. They're a bright neon green skull candy brand, of course, not that anyone ever notices.

"—And I don't ever want to catch you with headphones or loud music on in my library EVER again. Do you understand, young lady?"

"Yes." I grumble.

"Good." The woman turns around and goes back to her desk. That's when I notice him. I've seen him in Windsor before—his dark brown eyes and spiked up black hair. And he's cute: very, very cute. Just saying.

"I like your ear buds." He says with an awkward attempt at conversation.

"Thanks, most people don't notice." I answer.

He shrugs. "I'm weird like that."

"Well, I've never heard of a name as strange as 'Weird Like That', but I guess it'll do. I'm Cecile Newport." I smirk, holding out my hand.

"Great. I'm weird like that." He answers, continuing the joke.

"No seriously, is your name really weird like that?" I ask, hoping it's not. It would be really weird meeting a boy named 'Weird Like That'."

He laughs. "No, actually, I'm Wes. Wes Hughes."

"Well why didn't you say so? Gimme your phone." I demand. Easiest way to get a boys' number, ask for their phone. In fact, that's probably how I get everyone's number. They all end up texting me in one point or another.

"What, wh—

"Just give me your phone."

He hands over his phone, which is a really nice android. When I say really nice, I mean REALLY nice. I tap the contacts and add myself in.

"Make sure you state who you are if you text me, otherwise I'm going to assume you're a stalker." I grin as I walk out of the library, leaving Wes stunned in the back. I sit in the courtyard and crack open my book. I promised to tutor Nick and Lance because they're both getting 93's and 94's in Calculus. I don't see the big deal, but hey, it's a chance to spend my lunch at Dalton: cute prep school boys galore.

I sit there, eating my sandwich and drinking Dr. Pepper with my favorite book (which is the Hunger Games to you stalkers out there) open on the table. A few Dobry girls like spending their time in Dalton for studying (but mainly flirting) just because we're allowed to. I'm on of the only ones that actually go to the library and read. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I am the only one that comes here often, except for Leslie. Then again, like I said, I'm not sure she counts, because she's been caught at least twenty times in the Windsor dorms looking for Charlie. I think he's got the right mind to hide with Justin in Hanover, but I think Leslie's going to figure out soon.

"What the heck is this supposed to mean?" Lance cries as he throws a book down on the table.

"Okay, Lance? First of all, if you knock anything onto my book, I will personally see to it that you're publically executed or humiliated in a hilarious way. Second, slamming books on tables isn't healthy for your brain."

Lance rolls his eyes. "Right. You had a brain? I hadn't noticed."

"Surely you must have, you're here so that I can tutor you, stupid." He shuts up. I put on a fake smile and start explaining the problems he was given for homework. Nick arrives a couple minutes later and steals my other Dr. Pepper. I'll get him back for that. By the time lunch is over, Lance is still clueless, but I'm sure nick's learned something useful. That's because everyone directly related to me is usually dumber than me. That's a fact—both of my parents are as dumb as a bag of hair. Well, socially, because they weren't socially able to stay together. They don't even talk anymore. Nick's my stepbrother, but Lance is my full brother. He's older by a year, and obviously dumber.

I head over to Dobry. I'm about three minutes late already. I can just hear Ms. Jamieson ranting on about my being late. I quote 'a true lady is _never_ late!' My teachers are stupid. I walk across the courtyard and past the Windsor house when I trip. _Stupid me, stupid converse._ I think, picking myself up.

"Are you okay?" and there I am, standing face to face with none other than Wesley Hughes. I am never wearing converse again.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I mutter, picking myself up. He helps me with my books and hands them to me. Our hands brush when he passes them to me, and I can't help blushing. Okay, I'm usually not the kind of person to do that on a daily basis.

"Hey, Windsor is having a party tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to come? I uh, forgot to ask you." Wes asked. Great, he wasn't the only one failing at this.

"Sure, you could have just texted me, you know." I grin.

"Yeah, I'm saving that for a special occasion." He returns the smile.

"Please don't text me five years later and be like, 'hey this is Wes. Remember me?" I joke, hefting the bag onto my shoulder.

"I probably won't. So uh, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Nah, you'll see me later today. I'll bet you."

"No thanks, I'm not loosing my money." He laughs as I walk away.

* * *

I walk into history and drop my books on the floor.

"Miss Newport, dropping books is improper and unladylike!" yells Professor Maribel. I roll my eyes. She can't be talking; Maribel's the ugliest teacher in the staff. In fact, she's uglier than professor Murdoch in Dalton, and believe me, that's really ugly.

"Professor Maribel, have you checked the mirror lately? Or is the one in your quarters still cracked?" I ask sweetly. This makes a couple people (like Casey) laugh in the class. Maribel glares at her sternly, and turns back to me.

"I'm sure that was unnecessary, Miss Newport. Ladies never—

"Yes, Professor Maribel, ladies never talk back. Ladies never talk out. Ladies never come to anything late. Ladies don't have opinions, ladies don't think for themselves, ladies don't slam things, ladies don't mock things, ladies don't do anything but sit there and look pretty. Well, Professor Maribel, you're failing at being a lady yourself, so why be a hypocrite?" I burst out.

There's and awkward silence. I'm sure if Carter, a fellow Prima, would have said something stupid or overly weird at this moment. However, she would have gotten detention for that, but that would be easily evaded, especially for Carter. She's pretty naïve.

"Cecile Newport, I will see you in my office immediately after school ends. I will be calling your parents." Professor Maribel says flatly.

"I have cheerleading. You know coach's rules, and you know she would never cut me off the team." I shoot back.

"Then I'm giving you a flat out zero for today."

"Fine." I snort, knowing that won't affect my grade. I have straight 100s in nearly every class, a zero's only going to bring my history grade down to around a 95 percentile.

Professor Maribel continues with the class. As usual, I fall asleep. I don't think she's going to try to wake me up; that's Casey's job when class ends. The only two things I'm looking forward to now is Glee, which is my next class, and the party at Windsor tomorrow. Though I think I'm going to head down to the library and see if I can find Wes again later today.

* * *

_**Carter**_

I came rushing into glee club, late as usual. It didn't look like I missed anything out of the ordinary though. Meredith Anderson and Anna Kemmings were at it again; ready to rip each other's throat out. Calmly I sat down and ate my red velvet cupcake watching the scene in front of me. One of my sky blue converse laces was untied, but I didn't bother to tie them. In times like this I would have to stop all the fighting, everyone else was too afraid to get into these catfights.

"You always sing Meredith! I want a solo this time!"

"You know why that is Anna? BECAUSE I AM BETTER THAN YOU!"

"Okay let me at this bi-"

I stood up right in between them and looked at Anna. I didn't believe in curse words, I thought that they were too mean. Everyone in the room knew that, but Anna didn't seem to care today. Meredith closed her eyes and did some weird yoga breathing. I wanted to tell Anna that she was a good singer, too good for us to use her. That wasn't the case though. When Anna sang a song it felt like termites raping mosquitoes in your ear. We only let her in because her mother is our club director.

"Anna, don't say anything like that. She is right. Meredith is one of the best and we can't let your jealousy get in the way." I turned to find Meredith smirking at Anna.

"And you can't be taking ALL the solos. Maybe let some other people try." She stopped smirking and frowned. "Try. Just let them try." I whispered.

"Fine whatever. You can have your solo Anderson." Anna slumped down in a seat and crossed her legs. "I will be the bigger person and quit."

I could see Cecile "CiCi" Newport rolling her eyes at the whole scene. CiCi was younger than me but skipped a grade because of how wicked smart she was. The girl was probably here on scholarship, but I never dared to ask. Meredith was looking at CiCi too but then quickly looked away, when CiCi blew a bubble. Bubble gum wasn't exactly allowed in school, but CiCi didn't really follow most rules in Dobry. When she saw me staring I looked down at my shoes with my name written at the toe. Carter Pierce was written in my cousin's child like handwriting.

"Where is Mrs. Kemmings?" Meredith sighed and looked around the room.

"Mom isn't coming today. Had a meeting to go to." Anna smiled and looked at everyone's faces.

"Well then I'm leaving." CiCi got up and was already heading out the door. Some more people started to leave and Meredith was trying to keep everyone in the room till the end of class. She was failing terribly though and I really wanted to help her out a bit. So I grabbed a guitar and started strumming a song, that made everybody stop and turn. Meredith smiled and started to sing, getting up on the chair next to Anna.

**You say you know love, but you are just reflecting words you hear **

**No iron in your veins to give you any sense of pain or fear **

**It's just another lie; it's just another calculation,**

**And when the power's out, we're just another old sensation.**

**This blood keeps me alive, but what is it that runs through you? **

**Electricity and wires, dictating everything you do**

**You tell me that you hear me and all your memories are real**

**But how do I know you don't just feel what you've been told to feel?**

Rumor, Royale's slightly emo girl got up and started singing. It was surprising because she rarely did something like this. Hope got up too and sang with bright eyes. Typical Hope.

**We run around the rules**

**We run around the rules**

**We run around the rules**

**Round and round, two by two, we run around the rules**

**There's water in your eyes and I know I'm the reason that it's there**

**But still I don't feel bad because I know it's you are more a spare.**

**And just behind your eyes are switches that can turn back on**

**To clear away today 'til all your memories are gone**

**We run around the rules**

**We run around the rules**

**We run around the rules**

**Round and round, two by two, we run around the rules.**

**We run around the rules**

**We run around the rules**

**We run around the rules**

**We run around the rules**

**Round and round, two by two, we run around the rules.**

Rumor and Hope smiled and looked at everyone in the room. They applauded for a minute then everything got awkwardly silent. I whispered something just barely loud enough for people to hear, with some random words of wisdom.

"In every awkward silence a gay deformed baby is struck by lightning while ordering knish pizza in Guam with Elmo."

Meredith, Rumor, and Hope grinned. CiCi lifted an eyebrow at my weirdness already used to it by now. Anna shook her head with disapproval to the craziness that was I. Meredith continued beaming with joy. Hope suggested that we just chill out and do whatever that is not illegal for the rest of class. So the chatter began and people started splitting off into groups. I am basically a friend to everybody in school, and lots of people invited me into their circle. I turned them all down and sat by myself finishing up my delicious cupcake.

I pulled both of my legs up on my chair, closed one eye, and shot the cupcake wrapper into the recycling bin. I smiled at how skilled I was at throwing away trash, which is a weird skill but probably useful in some way. I look around the room at everyone and counted heads. Anna was alone at the piano, Meredith was searching the ground for her contact lens, Rumor was looking out the window towards Dalton, while everyone else was talking and laughing. Then I saw CiCi get up and look around to make sure nobody was watching her, and then she left the room. For some strange reason I got up to follow her.

She was headed out the front doors then she looked around again. I sprinted across the hall to the doors and out into the open. The weather was pretty nice for Ohio and I almost forgot what I was doing until I saw CiCi go through the path to our brother school Dalton Academy.

I rarely went to Dalton unless I had to absolutely use their library. It was huge filled with so many books and random plants splattered in places. The glass ceiling was never covered and it made rainbow effects all over the floor. Sometimes I wish they had a 70's themed dance in there, but Mrs. Abernathy wouldn't let them. She had said something about "ruining the books with your crazy kid music". Half of me wanted to go follow her there, but the other half wanted to go back to the room in safety. I turned around to find CiCi right behind me with her eyebrow raised and grinning like crazy.

"Stalker much?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing." I mumbled under my breath.

"Ah… well you don't have to worry little Carter, I was just going to the library."

"Then why are you here" I paused for a moment and looked down " and not there."

"Well you were watching me?" She said an obvious tone in her voice.

"Oh. Well I'll just be on my way then." I zoomed past her without looking back.

When I was safely inside glee club room I sighed and ran a hand through my dyed red hair. It wasn't like a punk kind of red; it was actually sort of like red velvet. Meredith saw me flee the room and then come back sinking to the floor. I wasn't sure if she knew what I was doing outside, but she must have known I was with CiCi. She stood up and walked towards me wearing large black glasses. Her search must not have gone well if she was wearing them now. She slid down next to me and tilted her head.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I guess you could call me that."

"Well I um... My cousin Blaine goes to Dalton. Him and his Windsor friends are having a party tomorrow night. Do you want to uh, go?"

I smiled brightly and nodded my head "Yeah sure! But why me?" I looked at her curiously.

"Well everyone thinks I am a nerd who can sing, you are pretty nice to me. You seem like the partying type." She slightly smiled and looked down.

It was true. I tried to be nice to everyone because being mean wasn't really my thing. Nobody should be treated badly, no matter who they were. I was even nice to Anna, but I don't think she really cares. I poked her shoulder and told her about how unicorns were left behind when Noah left with his arch. She just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

"Beautiful abstract art Carter." Mrs. Davis grinned and moved on to the next painter. I was in 8th period Art, my favorite class of the day. I could do whatever I wanted in this class and I would still be getting an A. We were supposed to be painting our interpretation of a destroyed Barbie doll. The doll was just chewed up or random pieces were broken off. It was a weird thing just sitting there, and it reminded me of dogs. So I split my canvas into different sections and used different shapes to show the Barbie doll. I was only half done with bright colors at the top right, and I put my paintbrush down.

CiCi was right next to me painting the Barbie using negative colors. I didn't think we could use those colors in this class. She was half done too though and class was almost over. I looked at my canvas and pulled my hair bow, letting my hair free of the high ponytail. I brushed some of it out with my hands and then sat down on my stool and sighed. Some other girls did what I did, the signal that we were done for the day. When three fourths of the class was sitting, Mrs. Davis clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Great job for today, we will continue tomorrow. I will be putting these up in Dalton's art hall, ours is too small for everyone taking this class. "

Dobry's art hall was pretty small, which is why only the best art was hung up there. Mrs. Davis rarely put art up at Dalton. I picked up my bag and left the room on to cheerleading practice. I was one of the Comets and we had to wear our uniforms all day when required. Like when Dalton had a game, we would be all dressed out in Comets uniform. They only brought it back up a few months ago, when that Kurt Hummel kid went up on stage and did that crazy thing. Then everyone at school went ballistic about it, and they brought back the cheerleading squad. CiCi is on the cheerleading team with me, and I keep remembering what happened earlier. I guess I'll just have to deal with it and go to practice.

On my way down the hall, I felt someone pull my arm.

"Ow!" I turned around seeing Meredith with her big black glasses.

"Sorry… Um tomorrow when we go to the party, you wanna go early with me?"

"How early exactly?" I was rubbing my arm; she was a pretty strong girl.

"I don't know. I'll just text you later about it. You would love to meet my cousin." She was beaming, and also holding my phone. I didn't have her as a contact yet so she obviously had to add herself. Wait. How did she get my phone?

"Yeah that would be cool. I guess," my sentence trailed off when I noticed CiCi watching us. She probably heard everything we said.

"Great! Well I have to go to French. See ya." she nodded her head and skipped off to French class. The girl actually skipped. I sighed and started walking to the field ready for whatever weird routine our crazy coach wanted us to do.

* * *

**_Meredith_**

After an especially grueling Latin class, I run to the Prima dorm to grab my gym bag and head to the indoor gym and go change into my Archery team uniform. It consists of a pair of black tights, black knee-high boots, a forest green shirt, and our black jackets. I love how the uniform looks so similar to Katniss Everdeen's outfit from the arena. However our competition uniforms are different. Usually we usually wear a blue shirt and no jacket for those. I tie my dark brown hair up into a ponytail and check my green eyes in the mirror to make sure my contacts are in right.

After changing, I head into the gym and drag a few targets out of the storage room. Across the gym, I can hear the Comets finishing up their practice with a few peppy cheers and basket tosses and whatnot. I never liked cheerleaders, even though I liked the people on the squad. All the 'Rah rah rah!' and 'Sis boom bah!' and peppiness of cheerleaders just kind of got on my nerves. I'm not usually too cheery, and I prefer singing over shouting.

I sling my quiver of arrows across my back, pull out an arrow, and notch my bow. After a moment of aiming, I let the bow fly and it lands in the red section of the target. After a few more shots, I have yet to hit the bull's-eye and the cheerleaders are still cheering. I feel into the quiver to find that I only have two arrows left. I notch it and pull back the bow taking a deep breath. When I let go, the arrow hits the yellow spot with a wonderful thwacking noise. I smile to myself as the cheerleaders let out a loud "WOOH!" I decide I have had enough of these peppy cheerleaders and decide to leave.

Just as I turn to leave, I remember that the Comets have a tradition that at the end of every practice, they throw their pom-poms in the air. A plan starts to form in my head just as the cheerleaders prep to leave.

I take my last arrow out of the quiver and notch it. At the exact moment when the pom-pom fly into the air, my arrow sails through the air and pins two pom-poms to the bleachers. The cheerleaders glare at me silently as I collect my arrows. I can feel their eyes following me as I go to the locker rooms to change back into my uniform. When I come out, the Comets are still there, but they're laughing.

"Nice one Meredith!" Carter Pierce calls out to me. I smile and exit the gym and head back to the dorms to start on my homework.

* * *

Dinner is it's usual. Tonight, Carter sits with me. We talk about the cuter Dalton boys that we know of, along with the party. We're both really excited, especially me. Mainly because this would be my first time in the Windsor house: girls aren't allowed in dorms. I did know what to expect though. Blaine had told me endless stories about Windsor and Dalton and the rest of that stuff.

"So do you know any cute boys in Dalton?" Carter asks curiously.

I shrug, "Reed Van Kamp is okay, and I guess my brother as some girls have told me, but other than that, no."

"Leslie sure thinks that Charlie Amos is amazing."

"If she thought he was a god, she would be worshipping him, not checking on him every five seconds." I retort. Leslie is probably the most pathetic girl I've ever met. She's so worried that Charlie's going to go to some other girl, even after they've broken up.

Carter giggles. "Right."

And dinner goes on something like that. I spot CiCi (or as you might know her, Cecile), leaving the dinner room early. I ignore it and go pack to picking at my food. After half an hour, I decide that I have to work on the mountain of paper waiting for me in my room.

* * *

I sit on my bed with my French, Latin, Math, History, Chemistry, and English homework sprawled out in front of me. After a few minutes I stand up and change into a pair of black yoga pants and a purple tank top.

I go into the bathroom and take my contacts out of my eyes and put on my big black glasses. When I come out of the bathroom I sit back on my bed and try to finish my homework. After about four hours of being drowned in translating phrases, poetry, wars, formulas and equations I pack up my homework and plug my iPhone into its dock. I press play and 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White Tees blasts through the speakers.

I grab my laptop off the desk and get under my covers so that I would get warm. When I check my email, the only thing there is an email letting me know that the dresses I ordered online would be here soon. I had been hoping to hear from Shane and how things were going in Colorado. After a few minutes I check my Twitter and Facebook, but nothing of interest is on there, so I log off and head downstairs into the kitchen to grab a something to eat because I had skipped dinner.

Nobody really bothers me on the way to the kitchen except for the odd "Hey" along the way. I didn't have a lot of friends at Dobry and Carter Pierce was the closest thing I had to a friend. I had always had trouble making friends because in elementary and middle school, I was the "weird fat kid" who nobody wanted to be friends with. Then in freshman year, I lost thirty pounds and I looked great. People stopped teasing me, but I still felt self-conscious about my body and I kept expecting the teasing.

As I walked back upstairs with a bag of hot popcorn, I remembered how kids would take my lunch sometimes and say "We're just trying to help you loose weight!" as if they were Saints sent to help me on my journey to thinness. _I got there on my own bitches. _I think to myself as I munch on the hot, salty popcorn. Of course, I only think that in my head. If I went around with like that, it would make me just as bad as the people who teased me.

When I get back in my room, there is a text from Blaine confirming that I would be at the party and one from my friend Reed Van Kamp asking if I would be there as well. After replying to both messages, ('Great, I'm comin so I'll c u there' for both if you were wondering) I turn off the lights and put my glasses on the bedside table. "Goodnight." I whisper to myself as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_So how did you like it? I hope it was good :). Anyways, the next chapter will take about a month, the story itself is still in-progress. BTW: Mama CP, WE LOVE YOU!_

_*lessthanthree*_

_Isabel, Cora, and Spring_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Isabel again, we're really slow writers XD enjoy the next chapter. r&r!

* * *

_Carter_

"Come on girls, we need to be PERFECT!" Coach Easton screeched into her bullhorn. We were making a human pyramid and I was someplace in the middle. Dobry's Coach is a perfectionist, and she is always bugging us about being perfect. Lucy started shaking down below and I knew that we were just going to fall if her arms gave out. Coach would not be happy if we did.

"Lucy don't!" Mika whispered into her ear.

"I can't keep holding on like this." Lucy grumbled taking a deep breath. She blew a strand of hair away from her face, and gave a great big smile for Easton to see. We could all tell it was fake.

She was on the very bottom, and she must have been in some serious pain. It was odd that Coach put her there though, when she was usually somewhere up top. Some other people gave her encouraging words, but she just couldn't take it. All of a sudden we came falling, luckily the grass on the field was soft. I wiped off my blue and white skirt and checked for any scrapes.

"I guess we will have to try harder on Monday. Go on have a nice weekend." Coach Easton shook her head and looked at the jumble of girls on the grass. I sighed and started walking back to Prima house with Hope and CiCi, grabbing my bag on the bleachers. My phone had one new message and I knew it had to be Meredith.

_From: Merz_

_Hey, get ready to leave. I'll be at your dorm in ten. : )_

CiCi and Hope were talking to each other about teachers and homework. They wouldn't notice if I left them behind. So I ran the rest of the way to my dorm and closed the door. I would have gone to the party in my cheerleading uniform, but it had grass stains on it. So instead I grabbed a short sleeved faded Minnie mouse shirt and a pink plaid shirt. I kept it unbuttoned and then put on my favorite skinny jeans. I put on a few bangles I got from traveling when I was little on my left hand , then slapped on an Alice in Wonderland watch I got from my cousin on my other hand. I spend a lot of time with my cousin.

There was a knock on the door signaling that Meredith was here.

"One sec!" I yelled while searching for my pair of white converse sneakers. I found my bottle cap necklace (also from my cousin…) that says LessThanThree on it. I put that on and continued my search.

"Kay I'll still be here." I could feel her smile from the other side of the door.

I found my sneakers hidden under my bed and slipped them on double knotting them. When I opened the door she immediately pulled my arm and we started running down the spiral staircase. I don't know why she is rushing for us to get there, but it must be important if she is pulling my arm apart. It was the same arm she pulled yesterday and it was _just_getting better. Once we got to Dalton she stopped and took out her phone. I checked my watch, it was 5:00 p.m. probably way too early for us to be arriving.

"Okay um Windsor is over…" She looked up and searched around "There. Wanna keep running or-"

"Walk. Please let us walk." I backed up a bit. I didn't want my whole arm to come off before we got there.

She raised her eye brows and smiled. "Well okay then, If that is what you want." She continued walking and I quickly caught up. Now that we were walking, I could see what she was wearing. She wore a black miniskirt, a red tank top, a black casual-ish blazer and red glitter toms.

"So um. Do you know everyone.. In Windsor?" I asked rubbing my arm again.

"Well not really. I've only met Wes Hughes, David Sullivan, and Reed VanKamp. Never really had enough time to meet _Everyone._Or maybe Blaine just doesn't want me to meet all the others." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Blaine. That sounds familiar." I have heard the name Blaine at McKinley high school before. I visit there sometimes, because that is where my cousin Brittany goes. I've met everyone in New Directions, their Glee club. Maybe that is where I've heard it.

"Well I mean it is a common name, right?" She checked her phone again. "He says that we can have a tour of the house, since we are coming so early." She started tapping away on her iphone 4.

"Well that would be cool. I guess." I bit my lip. I didn't know what to talk about anymore, Meredith was on her phone texting her cousin and I was just… here. I pulled out my zeal that really needed fixing and was about to text Brittany. Since I grew up in a rich family, I knew that I could just get a new phone later. Possibly an Iphone, if it is as awesome as everyone says it is.

_To: Britts_

_Hai! Wacha doin?_

I waited for a moment and then felt a buzz in my pocket. I flipped the phone open and read her text.

_From: Britts_

_Oh nothing much. I'm with Santana at breadsticks. She says hi btw ^^_

_What are you doin little cuz?_

I smiled at the screen. It was obvious to me, by the way Santana acts around Brittany, that she likes her. I've known about it for a few months since the Christmas party at Rachel's house, the way she looked at her and kept close. I actually didn't think it was bad for them to get together. I never actually said anything to her though, I didn't want to intrude.

_To:Britts_

_Oh tell her I said hey back! If I'm like interrupting something, then I can stop textin u…_

_I'm going with a friend to a party at Dalton Academy. Want me to say hi to anyone?_

Immediately I got a text back. I was surprised at what it said, and a little disgusted.

_From:Britts_

_Nah you aren't interrupting. We are with Quinn and Mercedes just hanging out. Like birds. Only we aren't spitting food into each other's mouths…._

_That's kool! Tell Kurt we said hey and we miss him here at McKinley!_

I didn't know that Kurt transferred, I must have been missing out on a lot then. Maybe I should have visited more often in the last month or so. I just texted back a kk and put it back in my pocket, looking back at Meredith. She was the one standing there, awkwardly like I was a few minutes ago. I smiled and pulled her arm laughing while we ran up the steps to Windsor.

"Ouch Carter pulled my arm! And that really hurt!" she whined in a British accent pretending to be that "Charlie bit me" kid.

We were laughing our way into the building. It reminded me of Prima a little except for a long table with food and drinks. A boy came up to us smiling at Meredith and giving her a hug. _Dark hair, kind hazel eyes, and a bright smile. Isn't that the same description Kurt gave his new gay friend?_

"Hi, you must be Carter. Welcome to Windsor! Just be careful, ok?" He smiled and gave me a hug too, which was odd considering we didn't know each other.

"Ha, yeah… Blaine this is Carter, Carter this is my cousin Blaine." She looked back and forth between us. I looked at him carefully and just nodded my head. I knew him from somewhere, I just didn't know where. Then I got a strange hug from behind almost knocking me down.

"Oh my gosh, Carter! Love the red hair as always!" Kurt Hummel helped me back up from that very painful welcome.

"Mhmmm Hey! New Direction misses you." I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. In the corner of my eye I could see the two Anderson's standing there, watching this.

"Awww I miss them too, but I'm with the Warblers now. I had to leave for um…" He glanced at Blaine who looked confused. "Some certain reasons."

"Oh.. Well at least I get to see you more often!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Blaine looked at both of us a little less confused now.

"Yes, Carter is Brittany's cousin. She always came to visit McKinley, which is how we know each other." Kurt nodded his head rapidly. Then he noticed Meredith who was swaying side to side.

"And this is?" Kurt looked at her and Blaine put an arm around her shoulders.

"My cousin, Meredith. Meredith this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt my cousin Meredith." He was smiling some more. I looked at Kurt, eyes wide, surprised that I didn't even know _That._I gave him a look saying _we need to talk later._

"Well hello Meredith." He held out a hand to her, which she gladly shook. Kurt was very easy to be around, and a great friend to go to for fashion advice.

"Hi Kurt." She looked up at Blaine, she obviously didn't know about all this.

An Asian boy and an African American boy in Dalton blazers, came out of nowhere pulling another long table into the hall. The Asian's hair was spiked up or gelled like I've noticed most boys at Dalton do, and he was mumbling something to the other one. Suddenly he dropped his end of the table and sighed.

"Why do we pull out tables? They always end up broken by morning." He rolled his eyes and leaned on the table, crossing his arms.

"I don't know. Maybe just to have around?" The African American did the same as the Asian, and they just stood there. It took them a minute for them to actually notice us , and for them to walk up to our little group.

"Hey Wes. Hey David." Meredith waved her hand and looked at me. The two boys, apparently Wes and David, were looking at me too.

"Hi. I'm Carter. What's up?" I asked, waving a hand like Meredith did.

"The sky." David glanced up.

"Or the ceiling." Wes pointed to the ceiling, where a huge banner hung saying Welcome to Windsor!

"Clouds?" Meredith suggested probably thinking it was a game of some sort.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Blaine grinned putting an end to this randomness.

"I'm Wes," Wes pointed to himself and then pointed to the boy next to him "and this is David."

"Welcome to Windsor. Want a tour?" David asked holding out both hands.

"Nah, you guys finish up. I'm giving them the tour." Blaine waved them off and Wes didn't seem too happy to be putting out more tables.

"Oh I'm going too. Last time you gave a tour, I got lost and the twins found me!" Kurt held Blaine's hand and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, if you want to." He looked at the both of us and gestered with his free hand. "Come on let's start upstairs.

"Oh my god they lost us!" I twirled around looking up and down the hallway.

"Well I guess he isn't going to become a tour guide." She joked, following me. I honestly had no idea where I was going. I hated being lost in a huge confusing place. Once I learned how to walk, I walked around the huge mansion we were living in. Lot's of crazy things happened during my little "adventure". My mom spent hours looking for me, and she finally found me in the laundry room playing with our old cat Meow. (I know a really weird name for a cat…)

"You know they should really have a huge map of the place on every floor. Like the mall." I looked at her and she was biting her lip. She looked a bit worried, but didn't want to show it.

"I think I left my phone in Blaine's room" She closed her eyes and then stopped walking. "Do you have your phone?"

"I think I gave it to Kurt. So he could get Brittany's new number." I sighed and leaned on the wall. There were a ton of doors on this floor, but so far most of them were locked.

"Well I guess we just have to go forward." Meredith started walking, expecting me to follow her.

After a few more minutes of walking we found some stairs. One was leading down to the floor beneath us, another one up to the floor above us. Meredith was whispering something to herself and was pointing between the two sets of stairs. Finally she pointed down and so down we went. The next floor looked exactly like the first and I let out a squeal, when we found out.

"We are going to die here aren't we!" I started pacing.

"Someone will find us…" She started pacing too. "eventually."

I stopped and shook her shoulders. "What do you mean _eventually?_ That could mean hours!" I pouted.

"Oh, come on Carter. I mean it could take just a few minutes." She swatted my hands away from her shoulders.

"Yeah okay. I'm sorry I'm just going crazy aren't I." I ran a hand through my hair. I got a bit more worried after I saw a flash of blue in the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry. I'm going crazy on the inside too." Meredith smiled faintly and looked down at her shoes. I checked my Alice in Wonderland watch which had everything on it. Alice was right in the middle of the watch, while every other character fit perfectly on the two straps. I don't know how they seemed to fit everyone in it, since there were so many of them. I tilted my head and smiled until I heard someone speak behind me.

"Why looky what we've found." I turned around to see a blonde boy in a Dalton blazer grinning. Meredith looked up to and rose her eyebrows.

"Two talking flowers." another voice perked up behind Meredith. We both turned around to see an identical boy to the first. I looked back and forth between them, to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

The one next to me grabbed my hair and looked at it. "This flower has colorful petals." The other one nodded his head.

"Um…"

"Are you two lost?" Before one of us could answer the other boy spoke up.

"We can help you find your way."

Meredith spoke to the one nearest to her.

"Well we were on a tour with my cousin, Blaine."

"And my friend, Kurt."

"But we got a little bit lost." She looked down at her shoes again.

The twins grinned equally creepy grins. They both had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to be aware of everything. They both also had a band-aid on their right thumb. _I wonder what caused them to have hurt themselves in the same place…_

"Well we can continue the tour." the boy dropped the strand of my hair he was holding.

"Because Blaine is…." They looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"Busy with Kurt, at the moment."

Meredith did a face palm and I just rolled my eyes. Brittany told me of this one time she went to Kurt's house and made out with him on his couch. She said he kept asking questions, meaning he wasn't very… experienced. I was just hoping he wasn't doing what I thought he was doing.

"Wait a second." Meredith looked up. "Kurt said something about twins. Didn't he?" She glanced at me and I nodded my head. Kurt meant these two in front of us obviously. The way he talked about them, made them sound mental.

"We won't have a tour with **you **unless we know who you are." She crossed her arms and tried to look serious.

"I'm Ethan." The one next to me said.

"I'm Evan." The other one smiled.

"Well ok. My name is Meredith,"

"Carter" I waved a hand.

They grinned some more and looked at each other, as if they could talk with their eyes. Ethan grabbed my hand and Evan grabbed Meredith's hand. Before we could ask what was going on, they started running down the hall pulling us with them. When we got to the end of the hallway they pulled us into a room that was surprisingly open.

"This is our room."

"Most dorms look like this."

"Only not at all."

Meredith whispered something to herself, probably about how crazy the boys were. I was kind of used to this kind of randomness though, after spending years with Brittany.

"This room has our stuff in it."

"While others have other things."

I nodded my head as if I completely understood them. But how could I when they wouldn't just talk in one straight sentence. Their room looked very different from Blaine's room who had a ton of snacks everywhere, and Kurt's room who looked totally fashionista. This room had a white couch, a glass coffee table with a large television screen on the wall. Nerf guns and school books were sprawled on the coffee table which seemed a bit odd, but these boys were very different.

"Wow." That was all I said as I looked all around the room.

Ethan let go of my hand that he was holding this whole time. Evan let go of Meredith's hand and it looked like she was blushing. I sat down on the large white couch and Meredith did the same. I checked my watch again. It was 6:30 now, I sighed and leaned my head back to find the twins standing there observing us.

"Look at her watch Evan."

"Alice in Wonderland themed." They smiled and picked up my right arm.

"Well this is odd…" I looked at Meredith and she was laughing. I wasn't used to people picking my arm up randomly. I don't think anyone was used to it.

Suddenly Blaine burst into the room and stomped towards us. Kurt followed closely behind and looked uncomfortable. Blaine's hair and uniform looked messed up, yet Kurt looked perfect. _I wonder how he managed to do that._

"I'm sorry ladies, for leaving you by yourselves." He glared at the twins who dropped my arm immediately.

"Nah it's okay Blaine. These two boys found us and have been very…" She didn't even know how to finish that sentence. I would have said confusing, but this whole scene in front of me confused me.

"They didn't give you Nerf guns, correct?" Kurt was glaring at the twins too. It was his death glare and you should ALWAYS be afraid of it.

"No…" Meredith and I said in unison.

"Good. Now let's go downstairs and wait for more people. The party is about to start."

"Hey. Bowties are cool." I grinned at this boy who stood out from everyone else. He was clutching a bottle of holy water in one hand, and a bag of salt in the other. He wasn't really wearing a Dalton blazer but there was a Windsor pin on his black cape. He was also wearing a bowtie which reminded me of one of my favorite shows. Doctor Who.

"What?" He pulled back and pointed his holy water at me.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Bowties are cool. You know. Doctor Who…" I pointed at his bowtie this time and smiled. "Not many people get that reference."

"Oh. I love Doctor Who." He put the bottle away and looked down. "One of my favorite shows."

"Yeah. And it's even better because he is British. British people are awesome!" He looked up again and he smiled. Not many girls at Dobry liked Doctor Who, the only other one I know who does is Katherine Rivers. We sometimes watch it together, but right now she is in the hospital.

"You know on Halloween, I walked into my dorm to find a huge statue of a weeping angel." His eyes widened. "Worst. Halloween. Ever."

"Haha it must have been. I mean you can't blink right?"

"I screamed when I saw it. It turned out to be the twins pranking me.

The boy seemed way different from all the others. You could tell by the way he looked and acted that he wasn't like most people. I thought that was a good thing, because being unique is better than being the same.

"My name is Carter." I grinned and held out my hand.

"Dwight." He looked down at his shoes.

"Carter they're going to play truth or dare, come on!" Meredith grinned and I could tell that she has been drinking.

I looked over my shoulder and said goodbye to Dwight, he was already looking away. I guess I could see him later on.

"O.k. um… CiCi!" Shana pointed to her (she was drunk as most people were.)

"Dare." She grinned and looked around the circle of people. I was squeezed between Kurt and Meredith, but I still managed to smile at CiCi's awesomeness.

"I dare you to…" Shana stood up and shoved a glass full of ice in CiCi's hand. Then she looked around the crowded room and smiled. "Pour all of this ice down Leslies shirt."

"Easy." She stood up and walked over to Leslie who was talking to Sadie and Casey. Everyone was craning their necks to see her in action. First she poured some down her back and you could see Leslie shiver and whip around. CiCi looked like she was apologizing for it but then she poured some into the front of her shirt. Too bad for Leslie that her shirt was tucked in so she couldn't shake the ice out immediately. She screamed and started squirming around, making everyone laugh.

CiCi strutted back smiling wide. Leslie was across the room screaming like a banshee and I just had to take a video of the craziness. Meredith couldn't stop laughing and she almost dropped her glass so I stole it from her to keep it from spilling.

"Okay Charlie your turn!" Hope turned to Charlie and pulled him up. "Truth or dare?"

"Tr-"

"OKAY DARE!" She screeched in her country accent. "I dare Charles here to pee on Stuarts lawn!"

"You want me to wazz on their lawn?!" Charlie looked confused.

"Yeah sugar cube time to wazz!" Hope started laughing as she pushed Charlie out the door. I got up and started walking a little wobbly for some reason, but Meredith held onto my arm and started to guide me out the door.

It was pretty dark outside and it reminded me of this one time the Glee club from WMHS and I played hide and seek in the dark. We were all outside and Kurt was looking for everyone but he didn't know where he was going and he didn't want to get his new shoes dirty, so he left all of us out there for an hour while we were crouched down behind trees and behind bushes.

Before you knew it we were right in front of Stuart house. Some of the lights were still on and more and more turned on because of all the noise we were making. Suddenly a blonde head popped out of the third floor window and stared down at us. His green eyes were glowing in the dark and I couldn't look away. It seemed a bit strange for his eyes to be lit up the way they were, and I slowly came to the conclusion that he was a cat. A magical cat.

The magical cat spoke up and he didn't sound too happy. "What are you Windsors doing on our lawn?"

"Charlie here is going to go tinkle on it!" Wes yelled up to him then all of a sudden he fell down laughing.

"No. If he wants to use the bathroom, he should go to one." The cat sighed and shook his head.

"Aww don't be a party pooper, it's a dare!" Meredith explained while falling down.

_What is up with everyone and falling down?_

Another window next to the cat's opened up, revealing another guy who didn't seem too pleased.

"What is going on here." The guy's hair was messed up and he had lipstick smudged all over his cheeks.

"Shut up Derek this doesn't involve you." Casey muttered loud enough for him to hear. I am waiting for her to fall too, but she doesn't.

The boy named Derek probably rolled his eyes ,but nobody could tell because his eyes didn't glow like the cat's.

"You guys are at MY house, on MY lawn so it does involve me honey." He snapped his fingers and Casey closed her eyes.

While the cat was explaining what was going on to the confused sassy kid, it gave Chaz an opportunity to actually do the dare as quick as he could.

"Well fine we will be going now!" Hope laughed and practically dragged Chaz by his shirt collar while everyone else followed. I looked up quickly to see the two boys shrug and go back into their rooms. They probably thought we came to our senses and just left. Boy will they be pissed in the morning.

"Come on Carter it's starting to smell like Chaz's pee all over here." Meredith whispered while pulling my wrist softly to get up.

"No." Kurt glared at the twins.

"Come on please Alice!" they said in unison.

"No I am not going to jump off the balcony."

"People will be down there to catch you."

"It doesn't matter. I am not going to do it."

"You chose dare!" the twins whined and held onto Kurts arms like little children. Or at least I think they did, I was drinking some punch earlier and im starting to think it was spiked or something.

We have already gone through 4 truths and 7 dares not counting this one. I was smart and chose truth earlier when Meredith asked me if I liked the color sky blue. What kind of question was that, I wore my lucky sky blue converse almost everyday! They were lucky for a reason. Kurt, who doesn't drink by the way, wanted to choose truth but like Charlie, wasn't able to.

"Guys I've got an empty bottle, why don't we just play spin the bottle?" He suggested pushing them off.

"Sure we can do that!" One of the twins snatched the bottle from Kurt.

"Right after you jump." The other one smirked.

Kurt sighed and looked over the edge to all the people down below. There was tons of people down there waiting patiently for him to fall already.

Kurt was still staring down at the party goers ready to save him from possibly hurting himself, "What if they don't catch me and-"

"Kurt if you don't jump I will push you off." I grumbled.

"Carter you and I both know that you-" I pushed him. I didn't want to play truth or dare anymore, and if the boy didn't do his part I would have to make him. I immediately regretted it right after I realized what I did.

Everyone was looking at me and most of them seemed a bit happy that I did what I did. But I felt terrible. We can all hear Kurt scream for a little while before finally stopping. I peered over and saw that he was caught by everyone down below. I sighed with relief and smiled down at him.

I yelled sorry over the railing before retreating inside with everyone else so we could play spin the bottle.

* * *

**Meredith:**

"I call first spin," I shout as we all sit in a circle. I take a huge swig of beer to empty my cup and I chuck it off in a random direction.

"Allright, Mer gets first spin," Blaine announces as he hands me the bottle. I take it and place it in the center of the circle, then give it a powerful spin. It spins for about 15 seconds before it slows to a stop and lands on Reed. Everyone OOOHs as I crawl over on my knees to sit in front of Reed. He reaches up to my head and pulls my ponytail out of place so my hair falls to my shoulder in dark chocolate waves. I think the booze has made Reed a little spontaneous.

"Let's do this," I whisper as he leans in and places his lips on mine. We kiss for about 30 seconds before I pull away and put my hair back up. Reed smiles and hiccups as everyone cheers. "You're next Reed!" When Reed spins, the bottle lands on Hope. They kiss and the game continues for a while. I don't have to kiss anyone again yet, and I'm kind of happy with just watching. But then it's Evan Brightman's turn, and when he spins, the bottle lands on me. He looks at me with a sparkle in his eyes, a look of curiosity, intrest, want. He looks like he has a crush on me. Evan slides across the circle to sit across from me. We're so close that our legs are touching and out faces are only inches apart. His breath smells delightfully of Red Vines with a touch of beer.

"Are you ready," he whispers softly. I nod my head yes and he leans in to kiss me.

This is totally different than when I kissed Reed. Then, I'm pretty shure he kissed me because of the beer goggles, but this kiss is all passion and wanting. There is no fog, no haze. Everything is crystal clear. Evan's tounge grazes my bottom lip and I open my mouth to allow him enterance. Our tounges intertwine, two dragons of fiery hot love.

Love. I am in love with Evan Brightman.

I start to loose track of time. I'm oblivious to my surroundings; the only people in the room are me and Evan. Suddenly, something hits the back of my head and I snap back to reality. I look down at the red solo cup on the floor and over to Carter, who has obviously thrown the cup. She shrugged and looked kind of embarrassed. I notice that the music has slowed down and gotten softer. Everyone is staring at us. When I look at the clock, I realize that almost 3 minutes have gone by.

"Uh, wow," Blaine said akwardly. I felt my face getting hot and I looked down at my Toms.

"Well, that was interesting," Carter exclaimed.

"Sooooooo. What now," I asked.

"Can we take a break," Evan questioned. He looked at Blaine for an answer, and Blaine nodded his head in response. Evan grabbed my hand and he pulled me up the stairs and around a few corners into his room. "I need to know something. Did you, you know, feel anything?"

"I-uh-well-I mean," I stammered as Evan looked at me hopefully. "Yeah, I did." He reached over to me and took my hand and sat down on the floor, pulling me down with him.

"Well Talking Flower, I think we should get to know eachother better."

"Where is she," Blaine asked. It had been nearly two hours since Meredith and Evan had gone upstairs to do, well whatever she was doing.

"Look Blaine, I'm shure she's fine. I don't really know her, but I know Evan, and I don't really think they're doing anything," Kurt responded as he took Blaine's hand.

"And if I know Meredith," Carter cut in, "if some guy did something she didn't want, she'd kick his ass."

Blaine smiled at this. "Yeah, she would."

"So nothing to worry about." Carter smiled and patted Blaine's shoulder.

Evan and I spent the next two hours sitting up in his room talking about ourselves. He didn't try and make a move on me physically, which I found surprising because most boys my age would try to get into my pants the second we were alone.

"So, you and Blaine are pretty close, right," Evan asked. I nodded my head yes before responding.

"Yeah. He's like my best friend. I don't have many friends at Dobry, so it's great we live near eachother."

"How can someone as amazing as you not have many friends?" Evan smirked before slipping his hand into mine.

"Well some people think I'm weird, you know? I like different stuff than them and they peg me as the black sheep. Also, I think a lot of people in the High Notes hate me because I take all the solos. I think some of them even call me 'Solo Stealer' too. Normally it dosen't get to me, but lately I've been feeling lonely, so I'm trying to reach out to people." A few tears formed at the corners of my eyes as I realized that I had never told anyone this (besides Blaine) before. I really did have no friends.

"Well," Evan started, "even if you are different, I think you're amazing." Evan leaned over and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. "Do you want to go back downstairs now," he asked softly.

"Shure. Blaine's probably freaking out right now." We stood up off the floor and proceeded to go downstairs to join the party.

When we get downstairs, Blaine practically jumps on me asking me questions.

"Where were you? What did you do? Are you okay," he asked rapidly.

"I'm fine, Blaine. Really," I reply before he can ask any more questions. "So what should we do now?"

* * *

_Cecile:_

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Someone yelled. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? This party couldn't get any less cliche. Usually I would be drunk by now, but my family has a thing against drinking. We're like a big fat group of non-drinkers. At least on my mother's side, anyways. I play with the hem of my thin red spaghetti strap shirt and stare at the group of clueless drunkards sitting in the middle of the cleared out wooden floor of the Windsor house.

Someone particularly stupid had thrown a beer bottle at the center of the circle of people. Luckily it fell on Hope's purse, which she pulled away, and didn't break. Hope, however, was quite angry with the person who threw the bottle, and yelled a few obscene words over her shoulder. I had to crack a grin. I mean, come on. It's not every day you hear Hope swear. Unless Leslie's around, but that's why we Prima girls keep the two as far away as possible. Last time they talked, they got into a huge cat fight near the back fence. I'm pretty sure some Dalton boys saw it.

Reed Van Kamp, a small boy from Windsor, volunteered to spin for everyone. He grabbed the bottle and spun it shakily, and it landed on Kurt, who Casey dragged into the closet near the back of the room. He yelled something about Casey ruining his perfect outfit, but i doubt anyone heard.

Reed spun again, but this time it landed on him. He turned a bright crimson. "I uh, I don't really think it's necessary to-

I propped myself upright on my black boots and dragged the protesting boy to the closet. I threw him in and tied the doorknobs together with a stray tie I had gotten off of one of the Windsor boys. I can't quite remember who though.

Everyone piles up against the closet, waiting for some sort of whispering or making out of some sort. I could make out a few words, though they went something like "Awkward...Nice shirt...Blaine...Cheese" I had no idea what they meant. I glanced down on my watch. They had been in there for six and a half minutes.

" Come on, make out already!" Casey yelled at them. I could practically see Reed's blush in my head.

"When hell freezes over, Casey!" Kurt yells back. Hope bursts out laughing and falls to the floor in a fit of giggles. Kurt and Reed bust out when their seven minutes is up. Everyone circles back up in the center of the room and Reed's about to spin the bottle when there's a clicking of heels in the hallway. The Dalton boys' eyes grow wide. Apparently they think it's a teacher or a house head. Hope lets out a loud groan.

"There's no one in here, go away." Casey yells as Anna trots in on her perfect hot pink boots. I have the urge to violently rip her curly barbie blonde hair off her head.

"I didn't think so, Casey." she gives Casey a fake smile. Carter stumbles in after her. "Omigosh, CiCi, Hope! Look theres a barbie doll right there lets burn it!" At least, that's what I think she said. It sounded more like: "OMIGOSHCicicHOOPE! LOOKTHERESaBURBEEDOLL

righttherelet'sBURNIT!" Meridith comes in followed by the twins and Blaine, David, and well, Wes.

Don't laugh, but I turned pink. I don't think he noticed though. On the bright side, I'm pretty sure someone will end up noticing that Carter needs a psychiatrist since she's delusional, naive, drunk, and a fake redhead.. Hope shoved the bottle at Casey.

"Come on newcomer, spin it!" She grinned. Casey reached out, but Anna snatched it away and Casey fell on her face. She groaned and rolled over, giving Anna a death glare. Anna gives her a sweet smile and places the bottle delicately in the middle of the floor. She glances up at all the anticipators looking in on the scene, loving the attention. I glare at her murderously and she catches my eye.

The bottle goes spinning,

and lands on Wes.

I want to kill that fucking bitch.

Anna gives me a triumphant smile and drags the dazed and possibly drunk Wes into the closet. The rest the people run up and press themselves to the closet door. I can tell Anna's probably attacking him from the floor. I stay in front of the bottle and stare at the green tinted glass that still contained the leftovers of someone else's heineken beer.

"You know if you like him you should tell him." Meredith says. I look up. I hadn't noticed that she hadn't left. Carter was slumped next to her. I guess it was kinda my fault she got drunk in the first place. I took a sip of my Corona. "And drinking beer isn't really going to solve your problems. If Anna wants to take him, put up a fight."

"How do you know so much?" I asked curiously. I honestly didn't know much about Meredith. She was Blaine's cousin or something, and she had a thing for one of the tweedles. She and Carter were probably just here because of Blaine, and she hadn't just randomly picked Carter.

"Because I fight Anna for a solo every day. If I sat around drinking beer, that solo would be suffering. It needs a good singer to sing it or Anna's going to ruin it. I don't see the biggest difference between that and Wes."

I take another sip from my beer and think about it.

The closet door is thrown open and a disheveled Wes walked out behind a certain bitch. She looked my way to see my reaction, and I gave her the brightest smile anyone's ever seen from me. Anna narrows her eyes at me.

"Hey Carter." I whisper to the redhead.

"Whaaaaaaaa...Cheeseus?"

"No, but Anna's a creampuff."

"ANNA!" Carter screams, jumping up. "Youreacreampuff?" she squeals. Carter runs and tackle glomps Anna. Anna shrieks and falls down and the room bursts out laughing. I look over at Wes and he looks back at me and grins. This night may not be so bad.

* * *

Yeah. There you go 3


End file.
